This invention relates generally to a liquid dispenser and more particularly to one which includes a conventional syringe and a needle assembly for precisely metering a small amount of liquid.
Since the liquid dispenser of the invention includes a syringe, means must be provided to prevent its unauthorized use for injecting drugs and the like. Also, in many cases it is desirable to apply the liquid to a point which may be hard to reach with the length of the needle of a conventional syringe. Therefore, means should be provided to extend the reach of the needle.
In view of the use to be made of the liquid dispenser, it will be evident that it should be made as inexpensively as possible.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a liquid dispenser including a conventional syringe modified in such a way that it cannot be used for injecting drugs or the like into the human skin or a vein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a liquid dispenser which may be closed, both to prevent spilling of the liquid, to prevent its contamination, and to maintain the liquid fresh.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a liquid dispenser with means for extending the reach of the needle of the syringe in such a manner that the extension means can normally be carried with the rest of the instrument.